An Alternate Reality 2 Endgame
by Zombiedude1274
Summary: The Sequel to the well recieved Alternate Reality. Joe, Misty, and their son venture to the heart of sylph companys operations to put an end to their horrid experiments once and for all.


An Alternate Reality 2-

Endgame

A/N: Hey guys! Back with the second installment of AR. (I know, I know, I never finished the first one) It will be just as bloody and comical as the first, this time with a deeper plot (I hope) and more character drama. I will use Pokemon characters, as that is an essential part of AR, but they will be OC (Out of Character), as this is an alternate reality. Thanks for your time guys, hope you enjoy!

_Late one night, in Veridian Forest-_ "Guys...it's raining. It's late. It's dark. And I'm tired. And hungry.

Lets just find a cave, and sleep for Christs sake!"

"Brock...just shut up, K? Just shut, the hell, up."

"It's not my fault you lost the tents Joe! Your the moron who did that!"

"Brock...I didn't lose them. I simply forgot to bring them."

"Cut the sarcasm you twit! We're all going to get a disease and die out here!"

"Brock, sweety, calm down. We're all going to be fine. We're going to find shelter, and get some rest. I'll send Pikachu out to find some berries."

"Well...since you said so, I'll calm down mom." Brock said with a calming yet disappointed expression on his face.

"Thank you Brock." Said Misty as she glanced expectingly in Joe's direction.

"Thanks honey, I appreciate it. I just don't get why he doesn't like me. It hurts me you know." Joe said as a frown appeared on his scarred face.

"Well I'm glad it hurts you, you bastard! You caused the deaths of so many people, helping out those fiends at Sylph Co.!"

"I was just in it for the money! I was young, needed the money, and the job payed well. I just wanted to be able to support my dying mother and father!" Said Joe as a glistening tear streamed down his cheek.

"Enough! Both of you, quiet! Brock, say your sorry to Joe! Those words are horrible! If it weren't for him both you and I would not be here today! He helped me out of that horrible facility, and in good nature! When we find shelter I expect you to stand in the corner all night!"

"Misty...it's ok. It is my fault, after all. I should have realized what I was getting into when I signed up for the job. And then I saw you, on the security cameras, as you entered the castle...and I knew I couldn't let them do what they had done to so many others. So I feigned illness so I could help you get out of there alive. And for fourteen years now, I've raised a child with you and stood faithfully by your side. The fact that you didn't kill me for what I had been a part of is thanks enough, but allowing me to live my life with you...I didn't...still don't, deserve that privilege. And Brock can see that. I don't blame him for hating me."

"Joe...I understand that people mistakes, it's only natural. So I forgave you, and look what that has brought me! I wonderful marriage, a child, and the time of my life! And I think if Brock would forgive you for your little mist-"

"Little? Little? This is no 'little' mistake! This is a mistake that costed thousands of lives! How can you forgive something like that? As far as I'm concerned, I'm the son of a monster!" Brock screamed at his mother, face as red as brilliant ruby.

"Fine, Brock. If you would forgive Joe for this big mistake, I think your life would be much better." Misty said as she began to cry.

"Look, guys, there's an explorers shack over there. Let's go there to spend the night." Joe said as he broke into a heavy jog, trying to get to the dilapidated old shack as quickly as possible.

When they all arrived safely, they discovered three beds, supplies enough to last them a week, and a loaded 9mm pistol.

"_Well, in most circumstances this would be a welcome sight, but after the incident...I've learned to keep one on me at all times. Misty does the same thing. I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to her. Maybe it's time I give Brock his own gun..." _Joe thought as he held it in his hand.

"Brock, come here."

"What do you want, murderer?"

"I want you to have this gun. Keep it on your person at all times, and where it can be easily accessed at that."

"_Your _trusting _me_ with a gun?"

"Yes. I think it's necessary for everyone to have one."

"Well...this will certainly make my life a lot better. Thanks, _dad_." Brock said as a smirk began to weave it's way across his face.

After they had eaten, and Misty was changing, Brock snuck up behind Joe pistol drawn. He shoved it against his head and preceded to say "Time to pay for your misdeeds, you bastard." A split second later there was a scream and the sound of gunshots piercing the once peaceful forest. Misty had thrown a shoe at Brock, knocking the gun away from Joe as he pulled the trigger three times. Joe then turned around and kicked the gun out of his hand into the air, as he caught it gracefully in one hand. In the other, he had his own pistol drawn. Both were pointed at his only child.

"What the hell do you think your doing Brock? Are you clinically insane?" Joe said as he began flipping the pistols around in his hands.

"If anyone is clinically insane, it's _you_!" Brock said as he nervously glanced around for a way to distract his father, giving him a chance to get his weapon back.

"Brock...you do know your mother carries a gun, _right_?" Joe said as he glanced over at Misty, drawing her weapon as if on cue.

"Sh-she does?" Shouted Brock as his face became overwhelmed with shock.

"And you do know, I would have shot you down, if you had actually killed Joe, _right_?"

"But mom! You would shoot your only son? And shoot him for doing society a favor at that?"

"Yes, Brock. I would. You would be a danger to me, and society at that point."

"M-mom...I...I didn't mean to..."

"This gun is mine now, Brock. I guess if we run into the Veridian branch of Sylph Co, your screwed." Joe said as holstered his custom three round burst-fire 9mm handgun, and shoved the other 9mm in his bag.

"Brock, I think you need to spend a night outside." Misty said as she walked over to the door and opened it. A blast of frigid air made Brock's tears begin to crystallize as he walked out of the shack for the night.

"Thanks for the save honey." Joe said as he shot a look over at his wife, who was in the midst of changing.

"It wasn't a problem Joe. But I think I deserve a little 'thanks' if you know what I mean" Said Misty as she looked seductively over at Joe as he crawled into one of the beds.

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean honey." Were the last words exchanged between the couple for the evening.

When Joe and Misty woke up, they put on their clothes and walked outside to check on Brock. He was laying there, still asleep, or so it seemed.

"Brock, time to get up. We're leaving." No answer.

"Brock, I said get up! Let's go!" Still, no answer. Joe reached down to shake him, but he was drenched in what seemed to be sweat. The miniscule crystalline beads covered the teenagers face, hands, arms and legs. Joe motioned for Misty to come over, and whispered for her to draw her gun, in case anything were to go wrong. Joe picked up a stick, and poked Brock with it a couple of times, and on the third poke, he woke, seemingly normal.

"Hey guys, sorry about last night, I shouldn't have been so irrational. It was probably the sleep deprivation that was getting to me. Sorry dad, I didn't mean to hurt your person or your feelings."

"Are you ok Brock? Joe asked as he slowly put his hand near his holster, trying not to attract Brock's attention to his slowly moving hand.

"Yeah, fine. Last night made me realize that if people weren't forgiven for their mistakes, I'd be out in the rain and the elements every night for the rest of the time I'm with you guys, so I decided I would forgive Joe for his mistakes, and try and start new."

"Alright then...well we need to get a move on so we can hit Veridian by evening, ok?" Said Joe as he flicked the hand that was behind his back in a way to show Misty to put away her weapon. The small family began their long treck through the forest to Veridian city, and although it lasted a day, it was walked in complete and total silence, and as they got closer to the city, there was a sudden absence of all wildlife, nothing but dead or dying trees, painting the landscape gray.

"_It's been countless years since I have been to Veridian...I wonder how it has changed..." _Both Joe and Misty thought as they got closer and closer to the city. When they could see the dim city lights growing brighter and brighter as they made their way through the darkened forest, they eventually hit the treeline, showing all of what was Viridian City. They saw a circle of lights, about thirty miles in diameter, and inside of that colossal circle, were slightly smaller, inset circles of light, getting smaller and smaller as they approached the center of the city, where there was a massive skyscraper, stretching about a mile and a half into the sky, and was about two miles thick.

"That building...it's so huge...it's proportions are unlike anything I have ever seen before! I mean, the dimensions of it are unheard of! How could they have built such a huge building?"

"Thats a good question, Misty, but do you mind if I add a little something of my own to it?"

"No, of course not Joe. What do you have to say about it?"

"Those buildings dimensions are unheard of...and it's seemingly impossible to build such a large building...but in under twenty five years...my question is how did they build that massive building, in fact, all of this, in twenty five years?"

"Why in under twenty five years Joe?"

"Because I was here when I was three, and I don't remember any of this. At all." Joe said as he stared in shock at what used to be fond memories...

"Why were you here when you were three Joe?"

"This place...was once my home."

"Well I'm sorry Joe..."

"Don't be, we need to get down there and get past what seems to be the city gates...hope its not a quarantine blockade. After all, Veridian is the new headquarters of Sylph."

"True...lets go." Misty said as the trio began jogging downhill to reach the city gates. Following the road, they saw a sign that said 'Warning: If you are here for family in Veridian, they have been permanently relocated to Cerulean City. Sylph Company and associates has turned this into a testing ground for Bio-Warfare weapons (High tech gases and laser weaponry) so stay out unless you work here or wish to explore what Sylph Company and Associates has to offer for out troops!' Joe stared in shock and frustration, and glanced over at Misty.

"Misty...this is the headquarters of Sylph. We can stop all of this now, we can cripple Sylph's very foundation, and send them to hell where they belong. Another outbreak could cause the downfall of the Sinnoh region itself."

"I agree Joe...it's time we put an end to this, after what Sylph had taken from us and our loved ones."

"Well then...let's put an end to this once and for all." Joe said as he looked around, settling his stare on Brock, who had been awfully quiet the entire trip. As Joe turned around he heard a terrible ripping noise that was all to familiar, and turned around to see Brock's body begin to turn a grotesque shade of green, and grow three times as large as he was. He grew claws thicker than that of a human arm, and his teeth were as hard and sharp as a diamond. The ripping of flesh as his muscles grew so quickly and largely his flesh could no longer contain them, covered Joe and Misty in their sons blood. Joe drew his custom 9mm, and emptied his clip into the head of what was once their son, showering him in blood. Misty did the same, but this time emptying her clip into the beasts legs, sending it crashing to the ground. As it fell the tip of a razor sharp claw caught Joe's arm, shredding the flesh and causing it to bleed slightly. Joe howled in pain, but he got up and jumped on top of the creatures neck. Pushing the barrel of his 9mm into a wound he created on the back of his neck, he once again emptied his clip into the creature. Misty watched the bullets enter through the back of the neck, and exiting through the front. The creature got up and flailed around, Joe still firmly rooted on its neck. Joe drew the pistol he took from Brock, and pushed it into the spine, emptying it's twelve round clip, severing the spinal cord, sending the creatures battered head rolling off of its body, blood spewing in every direction. Joe jumped off the back of the Brock-Beast, and began to treat his wound.

"Now we have an even better reason to take down Sylph...they killed our child...now its our turn." Joe said as an expression of sadness and mourning turned into one of pure blood lust.

A/N: Well what did you think guys? Didn't think I was going to go a whole chapter withought any kind of killing were you? Well, make sure to R&R! (Read & Review for those new to Fanfiction)


End file.
